A Pokemon Love Story
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: Original written by Lily Potter. I don't own this, I just wanted to rewrite it. An Eevee travels to a strange place to evolve, but what happens along the way? Jolteon x Sylveon
1. Chapter 1

A Pokémon love story: Jolteon x Sylveon

Originally written by Lily Potter on quotev . com, and rewritten with by Joltthejolteon

Chapter 1: To the Steel Kingdom

The little Eevee silently pawed throughout the den, the cold stone floor making her want to shiver. She nosed her way through the wall of vines to the space they used as a living room, and announced her presence with "Hey guys, I'm here!" Glace looked up to see what the noise was. Seeing it was only Eve, she stood, and silently walked over, the cold not affecting her in the slightest. "Keep it down, will ya? Everyone's sleeping." Her tone was urgent, to prevent Eve from waking their friends up, but not unkind. Glace nodded to the grassy stairs, a relief from the freezing floor of the downstairs. Eve shrugged, her voice dropping. "I guess I'll go join them then," she said, and started for the stairs when Glace put a chilly paw on her shoulder.

"Actually, Eve, I need to talk to you." The way her tone changed from casual to semi-urgent was enough to unnerve the little Eevee, but she turned around and listened. "What is it, Glace?" Glace sat on her haunches, and looked Eve in the eyes. "Listen Eve. Ill be brief. I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time, and I suppose that now is that time. It's a tough world out there, and you're coming of age to be becoming more and more independent. You need to evolve, or you won't last very long on your own." Glace wasn't related to Eve, but she did have her motherly side. Eve sat down for a moment, and thought. Now that it was being brought up, what did she want to be, anyway? "I know Glace, but I just can't decide, there's so many choices!" Glace nodded, and thought for a moment on the best course of action, and it wasn't long before she had an idea.

"Eve, what's your favorite type?" Eve looked up, catching on instantaneously. "Well, I think fair types are pretty cool, not to mention beautiful." Glace nodded. "How about being a Sylveon, then? It's strong and hardy, yet beautiful at the same time, and above all, a fairy type." Sylveon was one of the few Eeveeloutions the group was missing, so Glace wasn't very surprised when Eve looked confused, and asked what a Sylveon was. Glace couldn't really do much to show her, but Eve brightened up at the physical description of Sylveon. "That sounds awesome!" she exclaimed, "but how do I become one?" Glace giggled, and nudged Eve toward the stairs. "Just know charm, fight and get stronger, and find someone to make you _very_ happy. Eve was unsure why she put the emphasis on very, but nevertheless, she nodded and trotted up the grassy steps. It was the dead of winter, and to Eve's disappointment even the grass was freezing. Their den was part cave, part structure, with the sleeping chamber in an upper section of the cave.

Still being an Eevee and requiring less energy than all the others, save Jolt, who seemed to be bounding with energy ever since he evolved, even though it was only recently, Eve woke up before all the others. She had been dreaming of Sylveon and how to become one, and decided to go ask Glace more. She moved from the cold stone to the cold grass to the cold stone once again. She made herself a note to yell at Flare for letting the fire go out, as he did all too often. Glace lifted her head in acknowledgement of Eve's presence as she padded over and sat down by Glace. "Wondering more about Sylveons?" she asked. Eve nodded in astonishment, which made the Glaceon giggle. "It wasn't THAT long ago that I evolved, I can still guess what you're thinking." Eve nodded. "So how can I get into more fights? The Pokémon around here are pretty weak." Glace shrugged. There's this place called the Steel Kingdom, where Pokémon like you go to train so that they can evolve." Glace instantly regretted saying that when she saw how Eve's face brightened. "Can we go? Please please please please please?!" she begged. "Sweetie, I don't think-" she began, but just then, Jolt groggily walked down the stairs. He relit the fire with a few sparks, and then turned to face the two females. "I'll go," he said, looking at Eve, and giving her a shy smile. He was evolved now, so why did she still make him feel all nervous and high when he was near her? Her thankful smile back sent him over the edge, and he hurried back upstairs, where he scolded himself and tried to get off of the silly blush on his face.

Surprisingly, the others were almost as willing as Jolt to go on the trek, and it wasn't long before they had their trip to the Steel Kingdom all planned and ready for. The eeveeloutions had set out that morning, and presently were making good progress on their journey. Dark clouds loomed over hem, however, and Flare kept glancing up at the sky, paranoid. The sound of thunder cracking in the distance made him jump, and made Jolt burst out laughing. "What's wrong Flare?" scared of a little water?" Flame looked embarrassed, and shot him a furious glance. Esp telekinetically held an umbrella out over him, mostly to shut him up. Flare started to calm down, and the Eevees resumed their trek. About midday they broke for lunch, and Eve wandered off a little ways from the group. _Maybe now just might be my chance, _Jolt thought to himself, and followed her. She led him into a secluded spot, still within earshot of the others, but private enough. Only when she sat down did Eve actually notice Jolt.

"Oh, hiya Jolt. What are you doing here?" she asked. Jolt stopped when he actually heard her voice, and tensed up for a moment. It was too late to back down now, however, and he forced himself to relax a little. "I, uh, wanted to come eat lunch with you, just to, uh, ya know…" his voice trailed off, and a blush formed on his face. Eve looked at him intently, her curiosity rising over him. He had never liked her… had he? He sat down next to her, a little shakily and silently cursing himself. Why couldn't he just act normal around her? Deep down, he knew exactly why; ever since they were young he had had a huge crush on her. Jolt often found himself admiring her from afar, always wanting to talk to her and be around her, but he lacked the self-confidence and the courage to do so. It went even more than a crush, however. She was perfect. Everything about her: her walk, her voice, her tone, her smile, her her… she was just perfect. Jolt was downright in love with Eve, and she didn't have a clue.

Jolt managed to get though the eating portion of lunch easily enough, but afterward was horrifying. He was so nervous about making a fool out of himself, that he made a fool out of himself. In reality, he didn't, but all of his were amplified a hundredfold to him. "So… Sylveons." He began. Stupid and lame. "Are you exited?" Eve perked up, and nodded. "Yep. I can't wait to be big, like you guys!" Jolt smiled at her, and she smiled back. The blush had never left his face, and by now Eve had some ideas. These ideas turned into hopes, and she decided to test them, just a little. "To be mature… and maybe… start a family with that special someone…" She edged closer to him, the look in her eyes changing from its normal look, to one of seductiveness, or the best she could do. It worked well, because Jolt's blush began to spread all over his face. She was almost sure he liked her… as she liked him. They were the closest in age, and she had always wanted to be the closest to him, but he always seemed to run away. Over time she pushed the feelings she had for him down, figuring he didn't want her, but in that moment she felt them return, stronger than ever. Her heart pounded excitedly, as she inched forward, closer and closer. "Jolt, let's cut the crap here. I want to- no, I need to know…" she looked down, her own cheeks turning red. She was so close by now, that she put her tiny brown paws on his chest, and their faces were right next to each other. "Jolt…" her voice was quivering, but she didn't care. "D-do you… Do you like me?" Jolt didn't move. He was frozen by now, paralyzed by Eve and her questions. _Say it! _He screamed at himself, over and over until finally his lips moved. "I don't like you Eve. I… I'm in l-love with you!" he shouted the last part, and put his arms around her, pulling her in to him. It was now or never, do or die, sink or swim, and Eve swam. She leaned up, and almost in slow motion, their lips met.

Jolt and Eve walked next to each other from that point on, talking, laughing, and having a good time together. Ever since their heavenly kiss, they were inseparable now, tied together by bonds of love and affection. The others thankfully didn't pick up on it right away, but the two took every opportunity they had alone to show that they were in love; mainly through kissing. Jolt figured that those were the best few days of his life so far. Maybe he would end up being that special someone for her after all. On the final day of their journey, Vapor, who was in the lead, suddenly dropped down and growled at some nearby bushes. "Who's there? Come out!" she commanded, and the bushes began to rustle. Jolt stepped in front of Eve and braced himself. Slowly, a Zoura appeared from the bushes, crying and terrified. Eve looked closely at it, and suddenly gasped. "Cobalt?!" she cried, and sprang forward. "Eve?!" he gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing," Eve retorted, at which point the Zoura utterly broke down into tears. "The Steel King took my mom, Eve! Help me, please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dark Stranger?

(And now, a message from the original Jolt: Remember all you little Eevees out there, don't be a dark type. Umbreons are stupid. Be an electric type, like me!

Midnight: I find that offensive.

Jolt: I don't care, you're not the writer, now shut up!

Shade: *puts a paw on him and nuzzles his face* Jolty, c'mon…

Jolt: Hush, you're not even real yet. Don't take advantage of the fact that you're the only Umbreon I can stand…

Epsie: Will you morons shut up and come sit back down? The movies starting up again!)

"The Steel King did what?!" Umbre shouted, surprised. "Why would he do that?!" Her shouting only served to intensify the Zoura's sobs, and he ran over and buried his face in the fluff around Eve's chest. "Help me! He wailed," the anguish in his voice enough to inspire pity in the rest of them. Jolt was the first to speak up, and put a paw on Cobalt's chest, saying "We'll get your mother back, we're heading there right now." Jolt only showed it on rare occasions, but he had a calm, comforting side, one that was probably intensified by Eve being next to him. In the past few days, she had started having a totally opposite effect on him. Whereas she had once made him shy and nervous, now she put him at ease, and made him happy, but the rush of excitement when he saw her was ever present. This helped to calm the little Zoura down somewhat, and he pulled his face out of Eve, and clambered on to Jolt's back. Jolt let him, and they all made for the Steel Castle with a renewed sense of urgency.

They all looked up as the twin, steel towers loomed above them in the evening sky. The castle itself was a symbol of strength, and its king would no doubt be just as fearsome. It was Leaf who took a deep breath, then stepped forward, and opened one of the massive doors. The door was propelled by hydraulics, and easy to push, but all were afraid of what they were about to see inside the castle. They were met a terrifying, ferocious, awful… receptionist Bellossom, sitting at her desk. "Hello, how may I assist you all?" she said, in a genuinely cheery tone that suggested that she was either new, or had been given a promotion. All the others were a bit surprised, and looked around at the reception area rather stupidly. Jolt noticed that the receptionist had spoken first, and while the others still gawked around at the fact that it was not some creepy evil castle, said "We, uh, have urgent business with the King of Steel." The Bellossom motioned at a nearby set of double doors, and said "Go right on in." "Wait, so we don't need an appointment, or a background check, or guards or anything? We just walk on in?" The Bellossom nodded. "Mmmkay." And with that they waltzed on in to the throne room.

Inside the throne room was Cobalion, sitting on his throne with a few others going about their affairs in the room. There were a few guards here and there, but otherwise the place was open to the general public. "Alright, now let's act nat-" Jolt began, but Cobalt took off running, and stopped right before the throne. "Give me back my mother, Cobalion!" he screamed, and started hitting his foot. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the tiny Pokémon abusing the king's foot. Cobalion, to their relief, wasn't mad, only very confused. "Cobalt? I never took your mother, is something wrong?" The Eevees were still trying to get over what they were seeing, and the apparent fact that Cobalt and Cobalion knew each other, when they began to hear faint thuds from somewhere within the castle. Everyone paused, and stared at a set of closed doors, from behind which the thuds were getting louder. Before anyone even had a chance to speak, a Zoroark burst through the door, cuts and bruises all over her body. The room went dead silent, the only sounds the breathing of the now scared commoners. She limped over to Cobalt and picked him up, then promptly announced "Attention everyone! We Need to evacuate, as there is another, very dangerous Zoroark on the premises, and he will not hesitate to strike you down!" with that, she promptly took off running, Cobalt safely cradled in her arms, and was soon followed by several screaming commoners. Cobalion jumped down from his throne, now the only one in there besides the Eevees, as the Pokémon had fled and the guards had went to search the castle under his orders. "You all need to leave, now. It isn't safe," his tone changed from that of a caring ruler to that of a commander issuing orders pretty quickly, and it made them all want to leave. However, Esp stepped up, and stood before the king. "Sir, I'd like to offer my psychic abilities to aid you in your search." He looked determined, and the king wasn't in any mood to argue. "Fine, follow me. The rest of you, get to safety!" Umbre ran and hugged Esp as the others fled, Jolt taking especially taking care of Eve, and kissed his lips. "Stay safe, I'm begging you!" she shouted, with Esp looking at her and blushing hard. "I promise!" he swore, his voice echoing the joy he felt. He hadn't known she liked him like that, liked him back, and now that he did, he was determined to come back to her. The two went their separate ways, but Umbre felt nervous and unsure. "C'mon Umbre!" Leaf shouted, and motioned for her to join them. "I can't!" she screamed back after a moment of decision. "I need to stick with Esp!" and with that, she ran back in to the castle.

"Where's Umbre?" asked Vapor when they had entered the refuge of a nearby restaurant, where many of the others that were with them had also taken shelter. Jolt and Eve sat apart from the others, with Jolt holding Eve in his arms. He didn't want to let her go after the scare, and she didn't want to be let go of. It was sheer coincidence that none of the others had caught on by now, but neither cared about that. All Jolt cared about right now was Eve, and keeping her safe. Was he overreacting? Yes. Did she like him holding her protectively? Yes also. "She went to go be with Esp. I think she finally told him how she felt." Leaf answered. Vapor shrugged. "It's about time, but I hope they both come out of this alright…" the Eevees who had heard nodded. "I hope so…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bands and Bandages

The initial fear, chaos and confusion died down as the hours passed. Many chose to leave the restaurant and go back to their homes and dens, so now the place was back to its regular activity. The eeveeloutions decided to go back to the castle to check on things, save Jolt and Eve. They elected to stay behind in the safety of the restaurant. Jolt said he wanted to keep Eve safe, but what they really wanted to do was have a romantic, candlelit dinner under the setting sun together. The others knew exactly why, but didn't question it. Presently, they stood before the castle gates, near a large group of others who were either reporters, Pokémon who had business in the castle, or families of those who hadn't been evacuated. There was no trace of Cobalt or his mother anywhere, but since they had gotten out safely, no one really cared.

"I wonder if they've caught that Zoroark yet, or if they're gonna…" Flame said, but trailed off, not wanting to finish. Death and killing were not subjects taken lightly for Pokémon, and was only used if extremely necessary and everything else had failed. Suddenly, a cry of panic went up from Leaf. "Guys, where's Glace?! I don't see her anywhere?" The others turned around, and sure enough, the Glaceon was nowhere to be found. "She probably just had to use the restroom for something," Vapor rationalized. "I'm sure she'll be back soon." This didn't serve to calm Leaf down very much, but since there really wasn't anything he could do, he sat down to wait with the others, as the darkness quickly fell.

Jolt and Eve, on the other hand, were having a wonderful time together. Jolt was trying to maintain his composure as best as he could, but the butterflies in his stomach made it hard for him to keep himself under control. He found that he was able to keep calm by just looking at her, gazing upon her brilliance under the stars in the candlelight. He forgot everything but her, and how amazing she was when he did, but after a few minutes he'd always be reminded of the thing he had for her, and would have to refocus on her. Eve was having a great time, enjoying a pretty romantic conversation with Jolt, or what passed for one considering Jolt's current state. Until their food arrived, they spent most of their time simply gazing into each other's eyes, which Eve was more than fine with. Ever since that lunch a few days ago, her life with him had been spectacular. She decided already what he was the one for her. He was the one who she wanted to spend her life with, have a family with, and be with until the end of their lives. The food was another welcome distraction for Jolt, although he had to consciously try to not to focus too much on the food, or else he would have ate too quickly and sloppily. Eve hadn't realized how hungry she was until they were served, and attacked her food with the same ferocity as Jolt did. It wasn't long before they were both finished, but since the night was still so young, they decided to go out together. Neither really caring about telling the others where they were going. Weather by luck or coincidence, they happened upon a park. Classic. Jolt figured here was as good a place as any for what he was planning. They walked for a little while, side by side, talking and laughing, and having a genuine good time together. Finally, after their walk, they stopped off at a bench to take a break from walking. The stars in the night sky overhead shone with a brilliance that was rare, just for them. Here was the place, and now was the time. Steeling his nerves, Jolt decided to go for it, despite the odds; he got off the bench, and knelt on one knee.

By now, Leaf was royally flipping out over where Glace was, and whether or not she was safe. She hadn't come back yet, and they had waited in front of the castle for over two hours now. Flame even had to light a small fire due to the cold night air of mid fall, and the fact that they weren't moving much. Flame had Vapor to talk to, or rather flirt with, but no one else was there to help occupy Leaf. He sat hunched over, silently hoping she was okay. As the time passed, he grew more and more concerned over her welfare. From then, however, it wasn't long before the crowd stirred. Leaf sat up from where he was laying, and the three eeveeloutions stood up and made their way to the gates. Slowly, they opened to reveal Glace. Leaf shouted with joy, but his expression quickly turned into horror. Glace was covered in cuts and gashes, and some were pretty deep. On her back lay Umbre, hurt even worse, and not moving. The other door revealed Cobalion, similarly damaged was a badly cut up Esp on his back. They didn't stop to say anything, only made a beeline for the nearest medical facility, which was located nearby. Leaf ran alongside Glace, and helped her to carry Umbre, and discovered she was crying. "It's all my fault, don't let them die…" she repeated over and over.

Eve almost fell out of the bench and fainted right then and there. "Wh-what?" was all she could manage to choke out. Jolt took another deep breath. "Eve… will you marry me?" Jolt didn't care that it had barely been more than a week since they had confessed their feelings for one another. All he knew was that he loved her, and wanted to be with her until death did them part. Eve slipped off the bench, and gazed at the shiny golden ring in Jolt's paw with an equal mixture of joy and astonishment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jolt, Eve took the ring from him, and put it on. "Yes, Jolt…" she whispered, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. "I'll marry you." Jolt beamed, and took her into a tight hug. "I love you, so much…" he whispered into her ear. "I love you…"

-The very next day-

Umbre woke up next to Esp in the hospital bed, and sat up. Upon further inspection, all their friends were around them, gathered around the bed. A sigh of relief was breathed by all as she sat up, and everyone looked as if they hadn't had much sleep. Upon even further inspection, she was sore all over, and was covered in bandages, like Esp and Glace. She stretched out for a moment, then looked at all of them. "I'm hungry." Flame and Vapor chuckled, while Jolt held up a bag that had the Taco Cabana logo on it (If you're not Texan you won't get it). "I've got everyone covered," he said, pulling out breakfast tacos. "Why didn't you show us that sooner, I'm starving!" Glace shouted, and everyone dug in. Esp woke up as they all ate, and was brought up to speed by Umbre. They had met up with Glace, who had managed to enter the castle undetected, and they had found the deranged Zoroark. After an intense battle, they had no choice but to put him down, and it was Cobalion who dealt the final blow. After that they preferred not to talk about it. Umbre nuzzled Esp, as Vapor nuzzled Flare, Glace nuzzled Leaf and Eve nuzzled Jolt. Then, everyone looked at each other and laughed. "I guess were all paired off then, eh?" said Flare, and the others nodded. "Always and forever," said Eve. Esp turned and looked, and noticed something shiny on her paw. "Eve… is that a… ring?" he asked, and the others looked. Jolt beamed while Eve blushed a little, and put her arm around him, and nodded. Glace gasped, while Vapor put a paw over her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Wedding

(Jolt: So I guess this little commentary is canon now

Shade: Sweet

Flare: So how come you didn't write about MY wedding with Vapor?

Jolt 2: Because you're not important enough ^.^

Jolt: Electric types FTW!)

Jolt rubbed Eve's shoulders, trying to get her calm and pumped. "You've got this in the bag, Eve. You're way better than any of these guys!" Eve looked up at her lover and smiled, not completely freed from her anxiety, but helped all the same. "You'll evolve in no time, and then we go and get ready for the wedding." She turned up to face him, and he gave her lips a gentle kiss. "I can't wait!" she said excitedly, then turned back to face the door. Jolt resumed rubbing her shoulders, and she gratefully nuzzled his arm. "I don't know how I could've gotten through this without you, Jolt." she said, and he patted her head in response. Just then, a Mismagis entered, holding a clipboard. "It's time for the next match." She said calmly, and left. "I'll always be here for you Eve," Jolt said as they both stood up, and walked to the door. They both walked to the steel viewing box on the ground floor, which was reserved for mentors. A roar erupted from the crows sitting in the stands as the 20 Pokémon entered the arena from all different sides. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and a chilly breeze whipped through their fur. They walked until it was time to part, where Jolt leaned in, and gave Eve a rather heated kiss. D'awwwwws erupted from the stands, and it showed their kiss, then their blushing faces on the jumbo-tron on one side of the stadium. "Now get out there and kick some ass!" Jolt shouted, and Eve ran enthusiastically to the center where the combatants were assembling. Jolt watched her for a moment, then entered his box.

Jolt watched Eve win her first fight, out of 20. Then her second of 15, her third of 10, and her fourth of 5. She was as amazing in combat as she was around him. She was a blur, a flash, then materialized with an opponent knocked out behind her. Jolt was surprised she hadn't evolved yet. For the final match, it would be Jolt and Eve against a Vulpix and her mentor, a Lucario. Jolt walked up to the circle and stood beside Eve, itching for the chance to finally show what he had learned from his own mentor long ago. Eve was sweaty and had a few scratches, but otherwise was okay. They exchanged a brief nod, and turned to face their opponents.

Jolt delivered a swift roundhouse kick from behind, knocking the Lucario to the side and virtually destroying what little guard he may have had left up. Jolt was far to fast for him to keep up with, and a devastating opponent to fight when up close. Now that the Lucario was defenseless, it was time to strike. Jolt electrified his fists, sparks and waves of static emitting from his paws. To the crowd's amazement, he stood up on his rear legs, much like Lucario's do, and began to deliver a series of lightning-fast blows. All his opponent could do was stand there and take it, but soon he couldn't take anymore. Jolt finished him off by jumping up, and nailing him in the face with an electric roundhouse kick. The Lucario fell, knocked out cold. The crowd roared as Jolt landed, and now all shifted their focus to Eve and the Vulpix. Jolt had missed most of their fight, which was heated and close, but looked in just enough time to see Eve sail through the air, looking fierce, graceful and beautiful all at the same time, and bring both her paws down on the Vulpix from above. The Vulpix let out a cry of pain and fell, landing knocked out just like her mentor. No sooner had Eve registered that she had taken the final opponent down was her body enveloped in a bright light. The crowed began to cheer, and Jolt watched happily as the light faded, and standing before him was Eve, now a beautiful Sylveon. The two locked eyes, then embraced each other tightly. "Eve, you were… simply amazing." Eve kissed his forehead, then his lips. "It's Sylve now… Let's go get married!"

Jolt thought he would be nervous and anxious, but he wasn't. The calm waves gently rolled up to the beach under the deck on which they stood, while the sky was lit on fire with hues of deep red, orange, yellow and purple. The sunset bathed everything in its golden light, and as he stood with his Sylve, the scene was absolutely perfect. There could be nothing more beautiful. Jolt wasn't paying attention to the majority of what the priest, Cobalion, was saying. He was lost in the moment, and Sylve whenever she glanced up happily at him. The two exchanged their vows, each specially written for each other, and the rings were slipped onto their paws. Cobalion spoke again, but Jolt was deaf to all but the Sylveon standing before him, each looking at each other with radiant joy. "I do…" she whispered happily, her happiness preventing her from speaking any louder. Cobalion spoke again, then paused, letting Jolt know it was his turn. "I do." He said, with a sense of finality. Sylve leaned towards him, as he leaned towards her, and for a moment, time stopped. Their lips met, and fireworks rocketed off into the air, and everyone around them cheered. "Yeah, Jolt!" Flame shouted. "Go get some!"

Vapor smacked him, then held his head between her paws and kissed him, with everyone staring at them in utter shock. "Make some Eevees!" Esp shouted next, and Umbre smacked him, then threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Get busy! Don't keep us waiting!" called Leaf, smiling, and he too was smacked and kissed by Glace. Sylve looked at all her friends, giggling, then smacked Jolt, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him, hopping on the bandwagon. Even Cobalion turned to Virizion, who was standing next to him. She beamed, smacked him, and they kissed, competing the cycle. That's how the wedding picture was taken. That night was magical, the party going on as the sun set, and it lasted well past midnight. Jolt and Sylve wandered off somewhere, but everyone else was too busy to notice.

A few days later, Jolt lay sleeping on the couch downstairs while Sylve had the bed all to herself. Cobalion had offered them luxury housing, one for each of them, for their service in taking down the Zoroark. They had happily accepted his generous offer, and presently the others had gone back to the den to get their stuff while Jolt and Sylve settled into their pre-furnished home. Jolt awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden steps. They had traded cold stone for cold wood, which added a touch of class to their freezing paws. He sat up, took one look at her, and gasped. She ran to him and embraced him happily, with tears in her eyes. Jolt put his paw on her belly, and rubbed the bulge where the egg was developing in her womb. The two sat hugging each other for a long time. That day, both of them made the pledge to remain together always, and both carried it out, happily and dutifully. There was never a happier couple.


End file.
